


Mr. Coulson

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Gen, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: A What If Coulson had become a teacher (and not in a hellish alternate reality).
Series: AU August 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Mr. Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the idea of Phil being a teacher so I decided to write it. Yes, I've written it before, but this is focused solely on him. Anyway, enjoy!

History wasn’t everyone’s favorite subject. For some, it was their bread and butter class, the one they were the most passionate about, the class they never tired of. Others, it was the most tiring class, the hardest to stay awake through, the class of confusing dates. But rarely was there a student that disliked Mr. Coulson’s history class.

First there was his room. It was like a museum lover's dream. Old WWII posters, retro gadgets, and even a framed collection of Captain America trading cards--they’re vintage, he’s very proud. Sometimes he would even bring out the walkie-talkie wrist watch he owned. 

He also hung up old assignments and gifts from previous students, encapsulating everything great about his class. There were paintings of historical figures someone had made, an old text book turned into a diorama on propaganda and revisionist history, and countless other works of art. There was an old record player in the back that he would occasionally switch on if the class wanted music during study time. The record shelf next to it was filled with vintage vinyls as well as some gifted to him by students and colleagues. Mr. Coulson’s room was just the right amount of cluttered to be fun but just organized enough to feel safe and like a good place to learn. It also always smelled like old books and cinnamon and, if weather permitted, the windows were always open and bringing in fresh air. 

Then there was his teaching style. He was the kind of teacher that could lecture for an hour and never coast into being boring. His jokes were corny and sometimes he forgot his glasses on his desk leading to a class wide spectacles-hunt, but it all just added to his charm. He was approachable and kind, understanding and thoughtful, but he also wasn’t one to just let bad behavior slide. His students respected him because he respected them. Rarely was he angry or upset, and his strictness never felt hostile. His teaching always came from a place of care. 

Now, there were many different answers as to why Mr. Coulson’s class was so enjoyable. The activities, the teaching style, the fun trivia games he had for review. But the one thing that every student who ever had Mr. Coulson would agree upon is that he believed in every one of his students. And he did. For he knew just how much it meant to have someone that believed in you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
